All Good Deeds Fail
by TitanWolf
Summary: if Merope Gaunt never gives Tom Riddle the love potion then that means there will be no Voldemort. Harry has made up his mind to save everyone by stopping Voldemort before he can be born. but; not all things go to plan.


**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

The sun was starting to set, the shadows began to crawl across the land as the stars began to appear in the darkening sky. The Riddle mansion loomed like a great monster in the distance and he felt a chill run down his spine at the thought of what ghosts stalked it at night. Harry looked away and kept walking. He knew the graveyard was nearby, and he didn't mind not seeing it, Cedric already haunted him enough.

"Around here somewhere," he said aloud to himself, pushing the hair in his eyes aside. He was hot and tired. He'd been walking since morning, after apparating several miles outside of Little Hangleton he'd made his way towards the town and began his search. The memory he'd seen was fuzzy in his mind, it was hard to remember where exactly everything was. The Riddle mansion was a good sign, that meant he was near his goal.

It took him well past nightfall to finally find what remained of the Gaunt shack. From the looks of it someone had tried to burn it down. He thought back to all the suffering that had been caused to the wizarding world because of events that had happened here. He shook his head, no, that was all to change.

Reaching into his pocket he carefully removed a silk handkerchief and held it in the palm of his hand. He stared down at it for several minutes, his free hand shaking terribly. Taking a deep breath, Harry calmed his shaking hand and slowly unwrapped the object.

The last Time Turner.

Months it had taken him, finding it was easy, Dumbledore had left it in the care of professor McGonagall, who had kept it secret and safe for decades until Harry himself had asked her if there was anyway that there could be a Time Turner still at Hogwarts. She had given it to him, albeit reluctantly.

"It's already set," she said, closing his hand with her own. "All you need do it put it on and turn it once."

"You mean- "he began, but; her eyes glaring into his made him stop, and she only nodded.

The hardest part was finally getting the courage to use it. He'd put it off for so long, afraid and confused. Dumbledore knew decades in advance, how was that possible.

Now, here he was. The full moon overhead bathed the area in a warm light, and, even though it was mid may, Harry still felt cold.

"No more putting this off," he muttered. He walked off away from the derelict shack until it was out of sight and he was hidden in a clump of trees. He placed the Time Turner around his neck, swallowed hard, and turned the switch.

xxXXxxx

He awoke with a splitting headache. He rubbed his temples as he sat up. When had he fallen asleep, what time was it? Climbing to his feet, Harry brushed himself off and began walking back in the direction he had come. Soon his headache was gone and he began to feel better and by the time he got to the road he saw his target.

Coming down the road was an extremely handsome young man astride a great black horse. It was almost too easy for Harry to recognize handsome Tom Riddle; he'd seen the man's son too many times to not forget.

"Morning," Harry called, throwing up a hand.

"Morning," Riddle replied curtly, not even looking down at Harry. When he'd ridden past, Harry stepped out onto the path and drew his wand.

"Imperio!" Tom Riddle froze when Harry's spell connected. The hors continued on for a few steps before it came to a stop. "Listen to me Tom, here's what you're going to do for me."

Harry waited until Riddle trotted out of sight and began to follow after. Now all he had to do was watch and make sure that all went according to plan. Tom Riddle makes a complete ass out of himself, Merope doesn't give him the love potion, and no Vol-

A shrill scream cut through the air. The fear in it made Harry almost stumble before he took off at a run. Riddle was on the ground wrestling with a smaller woman, one hand clamped around her throat, the other went back and forth striking each cheek like a pendulum.

"Stop! Stop! Help!" Merope cried, trying to push the much larger Muggle off of her.

'Stupefy!" Harry fired a bolt of magic that sent Riddle rolling off of Merope, and slamming him into the hedge. Harry watched as Riddle climbed almost robotically to his feet and went back towards the sobbing Merope, who had quickly managed to crawl over and cling to Harry's leg. Harry cursed himself for a fool, this wasn't supposed to happen, he was only supposed to mock her and ride on by.

With a wave of his wand, Harry released the curse and Riddle stopped. He blinked several times and looked around, he looked like a man waking from a dream.

"Where?" when he noticed Harry and the sobbing Merope, Riddle's eyes widened in fear and he took off at a mad dash and was quickly out of sight down the road.

Slipping his wand back into his pocket, Harry reached down and touched the still crying Merope, who had by now stopped sobbing, but; was still crying softly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and scared.

"It's ok," he said, smiling at her. "you're safe now."

When he helped her up, Harry was almost knocked down by the dark-haired woman grabbing him into a hug. He could feel her heartbeat as she pressed into him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and began to stroke her back. The sunlight reflected off of a broken glass lying on the ground.

"I- I- why did- "she stuttered and began to cry again before hiding her face in his shoulder.

"I don't know," Harry replied, not knowing how to answer. Why did Tom Riddle do that? "I'm Harry, Harry Potter.

She looked up from where she'd buried her face and smiled weakly.

"I'm- Merope Gaunt," she pulled away from him and wiped at the tears on her face. "Thank you, he might've…. Took me or worse."

She had a look in her eyes, but; before Harry could make out what it was it was gone. He looked away from her, an uneasy feeling was coming over him. Maybe it was what he remembered about how things were supposed to go, or it was just something about her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, and, before Harry could answer, Merope had vanished back into the shack.

He needed to leave, who knew how long it was before someone from the Ministry would arrive. when a smaller hand touched his arm, Harry nearly jumped. Merope smiled up at him, and held out a glass of water.

"Thank you," he said, taking the offered glass. When she smiled at him, he felt his heart break for her. He smiled at her and took a drink, she looked happy to see him do that. As he swallowed something felt off, everything seemed brighter. Harry was vaguely aware of Merope kissing him, he didn't mind when she kissed him longer the second time. When he was pulled into the shack, he was happy to be there, with her.

XXXxxxXXX

Where was he? Harry felt like he'd been asleep. He remembered Tom Riddle, and saving Merope but; that felt so long ago. He was sitting at a small table that had already been set for two in a small room with several closed doors, one on each wall. A fire was roaring, and outside the wind was howling shrilly. His confusion grew as he noticed his clothes were different, he was wearing a white shirt with patched trousers and heavy workmen's boots.

He reached under his shirt and couldn't find the Time Turner. Footsteps from one of the rooms caught his attention. The door swung open and Harry felt his stomach drop. Merope Gaunt entered, her stomach was massive.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" she asked, coming towards him. "I made your favorites."

When she came close and leaned down to kiss him he jumped to his feet.

"What- what did-" he backed away, and began running his hands through his hair and started shaking his head. "No, no, no!"

Merope looked at him in confusion, she took a step forward, Harry took a step back.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked softly, her eyes beginning to grow wet. "Aren't you happy?"

"Love potion-" he couldn't make sense of the situation. His heart was hammering in his chest at the sight of her belly.

"I love you, Harry," she said, placing a hand on her belly. "We love you. Don't you love me?" love us?"

He laughed, his voice high and shrill.

"Love?" he shrieked, causing Merope to take a step back. "You don't know the meaning of love!"

He turned and took a step towards the door.

"No! I love you! I need you!" she screamed at him. She ran at him and began clawing at his shirt. "We're a family, all three of us and we'll be happy! stay with me!"

She tried to kiss his lips but; he turned his head away. Her bony fingers gripped his hair and pulled hard, trying to get him to face her.

"I'll make it right; you'll love me again!" she cried. "You were so kind to me; I've loved you ever since that moment!"

He pushed her away, she slammed into one of the chair and went down onto her back.

"Don't leave! I love you!" she screamed as Harry ran from the house. 'Harry please!"

XXXxxxXXX

She found him the next day, facedown in a stream. Merope began to scream, dropping to her knees she grabbed Harry's lifeless body by his shirt and struggled to pull him out. By the time she'd pulled him out her whole body was aching and her dress was wet.

"No, please no! wake up Harry, please wake up!" she cradled his head in her lap and cried. "I love you please I need you! The baby needs you!"

She shook him, rocking back and forth as she did.

"You can't leave me, you were so nice to me," she whispered. "I loved you so much, why didn't you love me? Love our baby?"

It took her hours to bury him, by the time she was done it was dark and her hands were dirty and bleeding from using her them to dig. She stood there, staring down at th freshly covered hole and tried to be strong, like Harry would have been.

She carefully held Harry's wand in her hands, running her fingers across it.

"I'll give this to our son, he'll always know about how kind and good his father was, I love you Harry, always," she said. Turning away, Merope started back towards the Gaunt house. She rubbed her sore belly and began to think. "Harry Marvolo Potter, that will be your name. Harry Potter for your father, and Marvolo for mine. You'll like that."

**END**


End file.
